A Shinobi among Titans
by naruto uzumaki-namikaze101
Summary: Naruto due to some unfortunate consequences of the first battle against sasuke was sent to earth-16. This story will combine both Teen titans and young justice among other DC comics to create one large world. Watch as Naruto forges his own path through this large and robust world. NarutoXharem, Powerful Naruto after time not godlike.
1. Chapter 1

**Some old time fans of my page will remember I once had a Teen Titans crossover with Naruto and that is what I'm reviving but revamped and a relatively new plot there will be another crossover based off a challenge I decided to take up. However I will try to keep the tones different between the two I don't think I have anything else to explain so on with the story!**

Chapter 1: A Brand New World.

Two young teenagers stood across from each other one had spiky blond hair blue eyes and a hideous orange jumpsuit with blue highlights and a white collar. He was also enshrouded in a red cloak with a blue swirling ball of energy with a purple hint. Wind kicked up around him as he gritted his teeth.

The other teenager had black hair with a blue hint and two wings sprouting out his back in the shape of hands. His eyes were black with an iris of red and three tomoe spinning around the center. He wore a blue high collared shirt with a red and white fan on the back. He also wore white shorts and blue sandals with bandages wrapping up his shins. In one of his hands was pure white lightning which seemed to crackle fercily.

"Why won't you return to the village Sasuke!" Shouted the blond as the now named sasuke scowled.

"I've already told you done I have no reason to stay there I'm only growing weaker so from this day on I break all my ties with konoha Naruto!" Shouted sasuke to our now named Naruto. Naruto simply gritted his teeth as he let out a growl jumping towards Sasuke who jumped towards Naruto as well both their arms pulling back.

(Elsewhere)

A man was running through the forest to where the two teenagers fought he had spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, and a dark grey eye. The other eye was covered by his hiate-ate. He wore a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also had a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Were almost there kakashi." Came a gruff voice of what looked like a normal dog however this was a ninkin a dog breed that worked closely with the shinobi.

"I know I can feel the chakra output from here!" He shouted as he sped up nearing the edge of the forests of Hi no Kuni coming to a cliff he saw Naruto and Sasuke jumping towards each other their techniques in their respective hands.

"No!" He shouted jumping towards the two who looked at their sensei however it was too late as their techniques collided pulling all three males into a large white explosion kicking up wind and dust everywhere. When the explosion died down it revealed just Sasuke who looked normal once more.

Looking around Sasuke so no sign of his former teammate and sensei clutching his heart he fell to his knees as panic and anger took ahold of his mind. Flashes of what looked like an older sasuke flashing through his mind.

"Damnit!" He shouted slamming his hands on the stone as tears streamed down his face. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! Itachi was wrong I can never hate as much as he could!" He shouted he looked into a puddle at his own reflection as his eyes morphed shape confusing the teen. He stayed there for a while staring into his eyes as rain fell upon him.

Picking himself up, he started to walk in the direction of Orochimaru once more but he stopped as his hiate-ate fell off revealing a scratch on the surface gritting his teeth he reached down and picked up the piece of fabric and metal he turned in the direction of konoha.

His mind made up he began his walk of shame back to the very village he had sworn himself to leave whether they would accept him back or not that didn't matter to the young uchiha. All he really cared about was the fact he lost two of his most important people in a matter of seconds and became the very person he had sworn himself to kill.

(Nowhere but also everywhere.)

Kakashi stood frozen as he scanned his surroundings which was white as far as the eye could see Naruto lay at his feet as a frown formed under his mask.

"I'm sorry sensei I failed you… And Naruto I failed you as well because of me you will never become hokage." He said somberly as he picked up Naruto giving him a piggyback ride as he walked in no particular direction for a while.

"Kaka-Sensei? Where are we?" He heard Naruto's voice after a while and Kakashi's breath hitched as he tried to think of something to say.

"Well Nar-" He was cut off as three beings appeared one of pure white light one that was pure darkness and another was a toad.

"**We can answer that for you young Kakashi."** Spoke the white being who stared at the two as if looking into their souls.

"**You are what you humans may call purgatory." **Answered the Black being as Kakashi set Naruto down who was of course freaking out.

"Wait we're dead!? And why is there a toad here!" He shouted pointing at what looked like an aged toad.

"**Well yes but actually no you're too valuable to be killed in such a way as you were young Naruto for reasons we can't explain. But in the cosmic scheme of things you're an important player so to speak… Kami he's loud." **The black being spoke before snapping it's figures as a miniature Kyuubi appeared his 9-tails swishing violently.

"**Thank you! I can't beleive you went and died boy you've made a mockery of my name ningen!" **Shouted the 9 tails as the two Shinobi stared in disbelief as a muzzle appeared on the snout of the kyuubi who instantly tried to tear it off.

"You still haven't answered why there's a toad here…" Kakashi spoke up with a deadpan staring at the muzzled Kyuubi.

"**We're getting there… We've decided to give you two a second chance at life but not in the world you've grown up in. You are in what is called Earth-53 you will be transported to Earth-16." **The white being explained before snapping its fingers. "**Where Are my manners I am Kami the black being next to me is yami or as you call him shinigami." **She said with a elegant bow.

"Wait kami!" Naruto shouted in awe at being greeted by an actual good as the toad stood silent staring at Naruto intensly.

"**Yes boy we are gods that's besides the point before we go we'll give you two gifts." **Yami said snapping its fingers once more as two beings formed. One had blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue Hiate-ate and blue sandals. Lastly he wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated with red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" vertically down the back.

The second figure had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the red hair. It reached waist with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Generally, she wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist.

"Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked first as the two groups stared at each other.

"Kakashi? Is that." Minato paused looking at Naruto who had stars in his eyes seeing his hero up close and well maybe alive wasn't the best word. The Kyuubi was glaring daggers at the two new individuals. Seeing Minato's questioning gaze he nodded with an eye smile as large grins formed on the two's faces as the ran over to Naruto surprising the boy as they wrapped him in a hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Naru-chan!" Shouted the female.

"Um sorry who are you?" Naruto asked confused as the two smiled brightly.

"We're you're parents dattebane!" shouted the red head causing a shocked expression to grow across the teens face before a large smile formed.

"I have parents!" Naruto shouted returning the hug Yami and Kami beckoned Kakashi over giving the family time to get acquainted.

"So you're the kakashi Jaryia boy talks about so much." The frog said stroking it's beard.

"Yes I am." Kakashi said with a slight bow.

"I am Fukasaku one of the elders of the toad clan Kami and Yami here have agreed to allow Naruto to keep summoning the toads and perhaps reverse summon between worlds however that is yet to be seen. When the time is right he will also receive sage training." The now named toad explained as Kakashi nodded.

"**Kushina and Minato will be sent with you two as well however their time will not be permanent unless you deal with three beings on earth-16, Lex Luthor, Ra's Al Ghul and Darkseid. You have 5 years to deal with the first of your targets whoever you choose. Once all three are dealt with what you do next is up to you." **Kami explained to Kakashi who nodded.

"You stated Naruto would receive two gifts is that just Minato and Kushina or?" Kakashi asked as Yami nodded.

"**The second gift is having the power of the kyuubi and a surprise after two targets have been dealt with." **He explained as kakashi nodded. "**Anyway's you've been told all we're going to offer for now you may expect us in the future, we wish you four good luck we expect much." **Yami finished up as the family finished up getting to know each other.

With a Wave of his hand the Kyuubi disappeared as the white was transformed into a dark and crummy ally with no sign of the sky except straight up. All around the 4 they heard people talking in a strange and foreign language. They also saw what looked like metal carriages moving in different directions on both ends of the alley.

"Where are we?" Kakashi asked looking around as they stayed hidden in the darkness.

"I'm not sure I wish kami had given us more information." Minato said with a deadpan before motioning to get a bet advantage point so they did what most ninja would do run up the side of the building till they reached the top. From there they saw towering skyscrapers even larger than what was built in Amegakure. In the sky was a large spotlight with a bat symbol in the middle. Standing on the top of the building they observed the moving light's below as an airship passed overhead.

"This is so cool!" Naruto shouted with a grin as Minato stopped turning to their left he narrowed his eyes.

"Who's there!" He shouted, pulling out a kunai as a man wearing a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves with fins on the outer side, boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. To complete the strange outfit the man also wore a black cowl designed with bat ears and a yellow belt.

"You're speaking japanese but it's a weird dialect hmm interesting I could ask the same about you four." The man spoke with a low and gruff voice as they store at each other. "I'm Batman if you must know." He said simply crossing his arms as Minato rose an eyebrow.

"I'm Minato Namikaze, This is Kushina Uzumaki, Our son Naruto and Kakashi Hatake." He told the man who nodded. "We're from a distant land." He said plainly.

"And what are you doing in gotham." He asked simply as Minato returned his kunai to his holster.

"Well we're not sure yet but we've never seen many of these things hell we don't even speak the language of around here. We could use some help." Minato said with a small bow as Batman raised an eyebrow moving the cowl slightly.

"And why should I help you? For all I know you could use the knowledge I've given you and use it against me." He said simply as Minato looked at his family.

"Because we're in need of help to understand this land and find some lost family." He said obviously not giving away the mission they were sent on.

Batman stood staring at the group for a long while not sure of what to say before nodding.

"Very well I can give you a place to stay and I will send someone to start teaching you in the morning he goes by the name of alfred." He said before turning and motioning the group to follow him as he pulled out a grappling hook as he formed a line from one building to the next.

"Be careful as your crossing we don't need you to fall." He said simply motioning for the group to cross over the line.

"Um we don't need that." Kakashi said simply as he jumped the gap surprising batman however he didn't say anything as he simply crossed over to the next building. It didn't take long for the group of five to reach an old run down apartment complex.

"This is where I must leave you for now I'll be back tomorrow." Batman said before leaving through the window and into the night.

"Well guy's let's get some sleep tomorrow starts our new lives." Minato said with a grin rubbing Naruto's head as they separated to get some rest.

(One month later)

It had been a rather eventful month to say the least the man who Batman sent was a good teacher for the four to learn the language which was called english though they still only had the basics. Minato had also been offered a position by a man named Bruce Wayne in his company who alfred worked for.

They had also sent Naruto to a private school courtesy of Bruce Wayne much to the protest of Naruto however he did make two friends rather quickly in two teens named Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon.

Kakashi didn't have much skills outside of fighting so Batman had decided to teach him how to fight crime which he was good at even without using jutsu but he wasn't an elite Jounin for nothing. He had made a name for himself as rather unimaginably Inu.

Naruto wanted to fight crime however Minato and Kushina didn't want to allow it till he improved his taijutsu skills to a level they were happy with. So they began to train him when they could with Kakashi stepping in every time he could to help as well. They were always under watch by one of the bat family it seemed as they occasionally caught one of the group on a building across the street. But that was only if they wanted to be caught which seemed to be very rarely.

Currently we can find our favorite blonde in school history class to be precise. Our favorite blonde was doing what he typically did durning History lectures he was sleeping.

"Naruto wake up!" Shouted the teacher who was a large white male with short brown hair he wore brown slacks and a blue shirt with a blue tie. Naruto heard Dick snickering in the back as he simply rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Mr. Jordan I-" He was cut off by Mr. Jodan who rolled his eyes.

"You won't do it again I've heard that enough Uzumaki I'll let it slide for now." He said before turning back to the whiteboard as he gave a lector on the arrival of superman.

"Way to get caught by Mr. Jordan like that Naruto." Dick whispered to Naruto with a mirthful smile as the dimension traveler simply rolled his eyes as his new friend.

"Whatever I used to sleep through history lectors all the time it was always boring it still is." Naruto said quietly but not quietly enough it seemed.

"Is that so Uzumaki? And why exactly is it boring?" Mr Jordan asked not looking back from the whiteboard. This caused Naruto to sputter and blush as he tried to think of the right english words to use.

"Well um to put it frankly Mr. Jordan I think it's just kinda useless. If you went into say the military why would knowing history help you?" Naruto finished with a question.

"To put it simply Naruto many military theorists to this day still study the tactics of the likes of Alexander the Great and Julius Caesar, They study the actions of Rommel and Patton during the first world war namely their theories about tanks after their experiences in said war. You see Naruto you can learn a lot about fighting a war by knowing how past fars played out." He finished explaining as naruto thought about it for a while trying to wrap his brain around what the man had said but he came to understand what he meant.

Once the class was finished Naruto and Dick waved goodbye to each other as they headed to different classes Dick was off to english while Naruto was off to his favorite class of the day PE with Mrs Lance. Barbra was also in the class she was nice and all but she could also be very stuck up she kinda reminded the boy of Sakura. However she didn't hit the boy quite as much as sakura used to.  
"Uzumaki hurry up!" shouted one of his classmates as he ran out of the locker room the boy grumbled about annoying classmates always pushing him to go faster then he wanted to but complied nonetheless. Running out the door he stood next to his classmates as they were lectured by probably one of the boys favorite teachers Dinah Lance or Mrs. Lance. She was a rather tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes she also had a slender figure however it was very toned and in the eyes of many teenagers she was rather beautiful.

"Now that everyone has decided to join us," She said with a pointed look at the dimensional traveler. "We're doing my favorite activity." She said as some of the teenagers present groaned knowing full well what they were about to have to do.

"The obstacle course?" Asked one of Naruto's classmates.

"Yes the obstacle course you all know the drill so get to it!" She yelled as a collective groan once more rung out in the crowd of young teens.

"Two times this week? What's the deal huh Naruto?" Barbra asked as she approached the young shinobi who simply shrugged.

"No clue I don't mind." He said rolling his eyes when the girl pouted at the lack of complaining from the teen.

(Elsewhere overlooking the gym.)

Standing in a dark room overlooking the gym stood a tall and imposing man with dark brown hair and black hair, He wore a black suit with a grey tie.

"So what do you think of the kid?" asked another large and imposing man who wore a loose fitting suit and glasses.

"He's similar to Hatake but this is something to be expected I'm still not sure where they came from." The man said not taking his eyes off of the dimensional traveler.

"Does… it was minato right?" The man with the glasses asked. getting a nod in conformation in the form of a nod continued. "Have the same powers as hatake?" The man asked.

"Yes it would seem so clark." The man said causing clark to let out a sigh.

"So it's obviously not a metahuman gene… could it be genetic bruce?" Clark asked Bruce simply shook his head.

"No I checked, only Minato, Kushina and Naruto are related. Hatake is not related to the three." Bruce said causing clark to sigh.

"Do you think they could be a threat?" Clark asked causing a silence to fill the room.

"Of all the metahumans and outsiders we've fought I know almost instantly that they are a threat but this family? They have the ability to be more powerful than most beings with what power we've seen them use and who knows what else they can do." Bruce said as clark nodded.

"Guess the league will have to keep a tight eye on them… maybe we should invite hatake into the league? Maybe he'll take Naruto on as a sidekick it would do some good to introduce them all." Clark said as batman simply nodded a bell could be heard ringing as the class was dismissed.

"Perhaps. This family can either be our greatest enemy or our greatest asset." Bruce said as clark simply nodded in agreement as the two left the room.

**Annnd first chapter done and did it take a while I got stuck in a spot and couldn't get past it for a while. Now I know the chapter is short but that's only because these next couple of chapters will be to set up the world. So anyway please tell me what you guys think and please favorite follow and review Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze101 out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prelude to July 4th

**Alright soooo ah this took waaay longer than I wanted it to but I got distracted for let me look at the publish date… over 6 months… But I am and was very happy with the initial response and always meant to continue this story. So ah here were so I don't remember making barbra stuck up but don't worry that will change! Here we go!**

Chapter 2: Prelude to july 4th.

(Two years Later)

Two years had come and gone and Naruto was far happier than he ever was in Konoha. He had also come to learn much about this new world that they were in. They had learned about cars and better TVs and cellphones. It was all a lot to process at first. They also learned about all the different nations and cities the one they lived in was called gotha,

There was also something called superheroes which were the people that were closest to shinobi except the legends of ninja in Japan and apparently something called the league of shadows.

They also learned about one of their targets who was lex luthor someone that seemed alright on the surface but Minato used his connections inside of wayne enterprises to learn about how shady the man truly was from arms smuggling to human smuggling and terrorism lex luthor had many hands in many areas.

But besides that Naruto had come to enjoy his time at school thanks to spending time with Dick and Barbra who became like actual friends to him. Even coming over to their new home in the suburbs of gotham.

It was a nice white home with a red roof that was two stories with a small garden that Kushina enjoyed maintaining. Naruto had tried to convince them to make it orange much to Kakashi's chagrin.

Kakashi had received an invitation to join the Justice league which was filled with some of the greatest heroes of the world including Batman, the man who had found them first. After much thought and prodding on kushina's end he finally accepted.

He had also set up a civilian persona taking a job as a traveling journalist with the daily planet which allowed him to move around to different places. Naruto had been training with his parents mostly focusing on helping with his taijutsu becoming more than just the brawler that he was.

He had also been taught more jutsu but it was mostly just basic Futon jutsu there wasn't much space to train in the suburbs but Minato was working on finding a place to learn.

Kushina had also picked up a job as a teacher, something she always wanted to do except at the academy but teaching at a high school worked as well.

Currently the family found themselves around the dinner table having

breakfast. Minato wore a basic black suit without the jacket and Kushina wore a professional looking blue dress. Kakashi wore black slacks and a white shirt with a plain blue tie with the sleeves rolled up showing his toned arms. Of course the man didn't wear a mask.

Kakashi revealing his face without a mask had been a large moment for the family as they all stopped what they were doing to watch the man reveal his face to the world. When all was said and done they weren't impressed but not unimpressed.

Naruto wore his academy uniform which was black pants with a white shirt and black tie. He had a black jacket on his chair which had the pendant of Gotham academy on it.

They had a breakfast that consisted of pancakes with bacon and sausage as well as eggs. Munching happily Minato and Kakashi sipping on their own cups of coffee as Minato read a newspaper from Kakashi's own paper.

"I liked your article on weapons smuggling into Gotham and reading between the lines it's all connected to lex luthor in one way or another. I'd be careful about how you write your articles. Lex luthor is a smart man and he will know if you keep this up." Minato warned Kakashi who gave an eye smile. He kept his sharingan hidden behind a seal courtesy of Minato.

"I'll keep that in mind… Hey Naruto meet me downtown after school today got it?" Kakashi asked with a smile which Naruto returned and nodded.

"Alright time to go to school naruto." Minato said standing up putting his jacket on as naruto did the same. Minato had bought a 2010 Toyota Tacoma in red with a 5 speed manual. It came fresh from the factory as Minato had said something about at least getting something from japan.

Hoping in Minato and Naruto drove in silence listening to some music from Minato's Ipod.

"Hey dad… I never really asked ``why did you seal the Kyuubi in me?" It was a question Naruto had chewed on for a long time but never had the guts to ask.

"Well… It's a story for another time. I'll tell you soon, don't worry." He said with a warm smile. They arrived at the school without much trouble as Minato waved by to his son with a warm smile.

Proceeding onwards he got a call from his boss Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprise.

"Minato here." He said as his touchscreen dash turned to a call symbol.

"Minato, we have a board meeting soon. I hope you don't plan on being late." Bruce's voice came through the speakers as Minato sighed.

"Sorry I forgot I'll be there I'm pulling into the parking garage as we speak." Minato said as he pulled into the executives parking spot of the tower. Parking in his assigned spot Minato looked around before flashing to the marker in his office.

Moving to his desk he frowned noticing it was gone through as certain files were out of place. Looking to his right he nearly jumped out of his skin seeing batman sitting in the corner.

"It wasn't me." Batman said simply as Minato sighed. "I spotted People rummaging through your office so I came to investigate. By the time I arrived they were already gone." Batman explained simply.

"Well I guess I wish I could say it was good to see you again after so long but if only it was under different circumstances." Minato said as he rearranged the files once again in their proper spots only one was missing which made Minato curse.

"Is something wrong?" Batman asked, noticing Minato's hesitation.

"Yeah a file I was working on about Cadmus Research Labs has gone missing." Minato said, sighing seeing all his research was gone now. Turning around he spotted Batman was gone. Grabbing the files he needed for the meeting he tightened and straightened his tie before going into the hall and to the board room.

"Thank you for joining us Minato." Said one of the board members as Minato took his spot at the table. Bruce entered the room not long afterwards causing the Blonde man to snicker. "Ah Bruce is finally here as well I suppose we can begin."

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto took his usual seat in his english class the teacher already droning on about their upcoming writing project. Glancing to his left he was surprised to see Dick wasn't there for once and to his right was Barbra was also gone.

Staring at the date he grew excited it was almost june 15th the day school would be let out for the summer. Which meant he could go swimming and training every day.

Sighing he settled himself in for a long day which only seemed to drag on as the he went from class to he was finally released from class around 3:30.

The academy wasn't to far from downtown so Naruto decided to walk to a small ramen restaurant. Naruto figured Kakashi would be there and sure enough he was outside waiting for the teen.

Motioning for Naruto to follow him they walked into the dark alleyway next to the skyscraper that housed the ramen shop. Tossing a duffle bag to Naruto he looked at it confused.

"Minato and Kushina agreed that you've finally reached a level to become my side kick." Kakashi said with a eye smile as he changed into his Jonin garb complete with face mask.

Naruto opened the bag to see black pants with a burnt orange jacket black sides around his ribs. He also was given a mesh undershirt and a konoha Hiate-ate with a long black cloth and a face mask of his own.

Naruto grinned as he quickly changed into the uniform Kakashi motioned to take to the wall as they quickly ran up the side of the building. Quickly coming to a halt Naruto watched as blimps passed by the cars passing by below.

"You need an identity and no it can't be Naruto or Uzumaki or Namikaze." Kakashi said deflating all of Naruto's Ideas instantly.

"Well… Why not Kage?" Naruto asked after mauling over his hero name.

"Shadow huh? I like it." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Kage and Jonin, we're heading to the docks, let's go." Kakashi said as he hoped from building to building Naruto on his right.

Hoping downwards they landed on one of the factory roof tops that dotted the landscape of the port of Gotham. Crouching down they observed vans moving into a small yard filled with shipping containers.

"You're late jonin… who's with you." Came the voice of Batman who was perched next to the duo holding binoculars to his cowl. Naruto scowled at Kakashi. It seemed even when he was on time to one place it was late to another. In all reality Batman knew who Kage was but it was more of a formality so he knew what to call the dimension traveling Sidekick.

"This is Kage, he is my student and sidekick." Kakashi said with his ever present eye smile patting Naruto on the back.

"Kage? Like shadow?" Batman asked not taking his eyes off the vans which were heading into the small yard. Naruto watched them stop, men in black getting out and opening the back which held boxes.

"Move into position." Batman said into a comm link as batgirl and Robin zipped onto a crane overlooking the vans. Kakashi and Minato jumped over the street landing quietly on different sides of the yard overlooking the vans.

A black Suv pulled into the yard and a man in a black suit stepped out a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Spitting out a was of tobacco the man huffed staring at the vans.

"Do you have everything in there this time?" He asked as the lead man nodded.

"Rockets, Automatic rifles, Grenades, it's all there as requested." The man said with a thick russian accent. The buyer snapped his fingers and a suitcase of cash was brought out from one of the SUV. Naruto could barely make out the cash within it.

"Now." Batman's voice came over a comm link as the two exchanged a handshake and the case of money. There were 6 guards overall which was perfect for the small team. Hoping down, Naruto landed on one of the guards shoulders bringing him to the ground knocked out.

Kakashi hopped down kicking a man in the face and into a shipping container knocked out as well. Batman Landed on his side punching a man in the face. Finally Robin and Batgirl swung into position kicking the last two of the guards in shipping containers leaving just the buyer and seller.

Looking at each other they simply raised their hands rather than try to fight THE batman.

"Good you guys are doing this the easy way it seems." Batman said as he grabbed one of the hands of the buyer pulling it around his back and into handcuffs shoving him to the ground before he repeated the process with the seller.

Cop cars rushed into the area as officers quickly got out arresting the men throwing them in the back of their cars. A man wearing a trench coat stepped forward.

"Good work tonight, Batman and jonin glad to have you aboard." The man said as Kakashi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not a problem commissioner gordon." He replied as Naruto leaned against a shipping container next to Robin and Batgirl.

"Jeez it's like we weren't even here is it always like this?" Naruto asked as Robin sighed and nodded.

"The response to the sidekicks is always so underwhelming I wish it was just… Whelming." He said as naruto narrowed his eyes slightly the voice sounded familiar. He couldn't quite place where he knew it from but he knew it. Batgirl seeing Naruto knew dicks voice nudged him a bit in the side signaling for him to remain quiet.

Seeing Naruto wasn't going to hear much more from the now silent pair naruto also stood in silence as Kakashi and Batman talked with the police. Checking a watch on his hand Kakashi cursed before signaling to naruto it was time to go. Waving to Naruto he and Kakashi took off running up the side of a building and into the night.

"Now that is an awesome power to have." Robin said as Batgirl punched him in the shoulder.

"You idiot, you know who Kage is right?" She asked as Batman continued to talk to the commissioner.

"No?" He asked as Batgirl facepalmed sighing loudly into her hands.

"That's Naruto you idiot!" She almost yelled, choosing to hurt Robin's eardrums as Robin made an Oh face before sighing.

"I probably blew our cover didn't I?" Robin asked as Batgirl nodded, not speaking to the boy wonder.

(With Naruto)

"We're so dead!" Naruto said to kakashi in his normal clothes as kakashi only nodded. Opening the door slowly kakashi peaked his head in slowly only to be hit full on by a frying pan. Kakashi flew back hitting Naruto who was standing behind him in fear.

"You're so dead!" Kushina yelled charging the two armed with two frying pans as Minato laughed on the porch waving to people who walked by.

"Those damn Namikaze are always up to something late at night." Said a neighbor who was out walking his dog. Kushina beat the twos asses into the house and to the kitchen where they sat battered and bruised. A large meal prepared for the two as Kushina sighed.

"I know we agreed to this Kakashi and we know Naruto is skilled enough now but I never realized we might lose you guys to the night sometimes." She said as she pushed the dishes their way.

"This could be our last family meal for a while or it might not be so let's make it count ok." She said with a smile which Kakashi and Naruto returned while Minato took his normal seat. The family ate happily conversing about Naruto's day and what his plans for the summer were. Kakashi talked about the league and what they had planned for some of the sidekicks.

"So you're saying I could meet Aqualad, Kid flash and speedy and join the league?" Naruto asked and kakashi simply nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yup." He said as simply as his nod causing Naruto to deadpan.

"You really are a jerk sometimes Kakashi." He said with a huff as Kakashi simply chuckled. Rubbing his head Kakashi gave a wave before turning in for the night. Naruto helped his family clean up the kitchen before heading to his own room.

It had posters of video games, something Naruto had picked up in his time on this earth. There was also a poster of Superman fighting the aliens that had caused the league to form. On the walls were pictures of the dimension travelers together in different parts of the world.

Smiling softly he stared at the one of just him and his parents just two years ago he didn't even know who his parents were. He felt happy here but he was curious of what was happening in his own world. The toads had remained silent and unable to summon for now but he knew they were waiting for everything to be ready on their end.

Flopping down he felt a buzz from his Iphone 3G which his parents had bought for him a year ago after they learned how to use phones. The new phone was about to come out which excited the boy.

Glancing at it he saw a message from Dick causing his eyebrow to raise looking at the time. 11:30 pm rather late to get a text from robin it read rather simply.

"Sorry for not being at school today had something to do." sighing Naruto slid open his window gently and stared out. He knew dick cared about naruto and so did barbra it made him happy. It was just weird to know he was cared about not that he didn't have friends in konoha but it just seemed different.

Flopping into his bed Naruto passed out instantly drained from the day's actions.

(June 16th 2010)

"Why are we just sitting here?" Naruto asked annoyed at just staring at the bustling streets of gotham as kakashi sat on the edge of a skyscraper.

"Because it's a slow night tonight. It's not like we're always going to be taking down gangs or trade deals." Kakashi said as Naruto huffed in annoyance laying on the edge of the building bored out of his mind. School had just ended for the year and instead of being out enjoying his summer with Barbra and or dick he was stuck on top of a building.

"You're the one who asked to do this." Kakashi said, snapping Naruto from his thoughts, who huffed knowing his sensei was right about this one. The night continued on just as boring with surprisingly little to no crime happening that night.

(June 28th)

"Alright finally!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into a large body of water before just lazily floating around.

"Cannonball!" Dick shouted showering Naruto with lake water once again sending him floating away as he spat out water.

"You two never seem to change." Barbra said from the shore line lying on a tow as she just enjoyed the summer heat and sun.

"Gotta stay whelmed ya know?" Dick said, causing Barbra to sigh as she spotted Naruto connecting the dots.

"Whelmed?" The blonde boy said mostly to himself before Dick chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Wait a second… YOU'RE ROBIN!" He shouted, shooting up and pointing at the boy wonder. It all made sense why his voice was so familiar because he had talked to it for 2 years now.

"Yup… I am kage." Dick said as Naruto realized that they had been watching him since they first arrived in this dimension.

"Does that mean your Batgirl? I mean it would make sense with the red hair." Naruto said as Barbra sighed and nodded.

"Good job dick." She said happy that they were in a secluded lake near wayne manor.

"So does that mean you guys only became friends with me to keep an eye on me?" Naruto asked with some hurt in his eyes as dick laughed and shook his head no.

"Well at first yes but as time went on I think both my and Barbra forgot what our "mission" was and just kinda accepted you for well you." Dick said, offering a sincere smile to the boy who sat in the water silently for some time.

"Well at least you guys will talk to me if we're on stake outs… Hey you know all the other side kicks right? What are they like?" Naruto asked as Barbra shrugged it was really only dick who spoke with the other side kicks.

"Well Kid Flash is always quick on his feet but never quick with his thinking… Well he does think quickly but he doesn't show it all the time. Aqualad is a good guy he always shows a lot of care in his own way. As for Speedy… Well speedys been different lately he always just seems angry." Dick said as Naruto nodded happy to have some more information.

"Enough super hero business you two I get enough of it from Batman." Barbra said as she rolled over onto her back a grin spreading onto Naruto's face. Forming a ball of chakra in his hand he shoved it into the water causing a massive wave to rise up splashing over Barbra.

"Oh thats it Naruto you're so dead!" She shouted, chasing Naruto into the water who laughed and swam away. The day was spent rather peacefully for the trio after that they felt more open to each other knowing each other's big secret.

(Unknown Location)

"How does one study the DNA of Naruto Namikaze?" Lex Luther asked a rather strange looking creature who typed onto a large screen.

"So far no luck in finding out what causes his powers… whatever it is it's not on a DNA level so we're not entirely sure if we can Clone anything similar to him or his family." The creature said as Lex sighed before looking at a teen in a large cylinder.

"I guess for now having a clone of Superman will do maybe one day we'll learn the secret of the Namikaze." Lex Luther said with a dark grin.

(Minatos Office)

"So still nothing on cadmus yet?" Bruce asked Minato as he walked into the man's office. Minato looked up from his current paperwork before shaking his head.

"No it doesn't appear so. Any information I did have on the Lab was taken when whoever they were broke in here… However they did that." Minato said with a frown all the cameras in his office and the hallways had gone out the moment whoever went into his office.

"Thats a shame I was hoping to buy them. Some of their public research it is just phenomenal." Bruce said with a sigh as he Patted Minato on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it to much I'm sure you'll find more information on them soon." He said offering a smile before leaving the office once again leaving minto to his work as he typed away on a keyboard.

**Another short chapter I know I know but I'm just trying to get things in place for next chapter which will be the official start of the young justice timeline. I wanted Naruto to know Robin and Batgirls identities and I figured this would be the best way to do that. **

** Neither of the two do anything really to hide or change their voices and I think it would have been pretty easy for Naruto to eventually connect the dots with robins deep thoughts on being whelmed. **

** Anyways tell me your thoughts and leave a review! And if you liked the story please Favorite and follow the story!**

** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze101 out!**


	3. Chapter 3: So We're All Sidekicks?

Chapter 3: So We're all sidekicks

(Central City, June 30th 21:30)

Kakashi and Naruto stood overlooking a bank in the business sector of the sprawling city that was Central City. The Flash had asked for some help from Kakashi in subduing a potential bank robbery. The Two had been staking it out for almost two hours with no sign of anything out of the ordinary.

"So tell me again why we're not in gotham?" Naruto asked.

"Because." Kakashi said, causing Naruto face plant at his response.

"That's not much of an answer Kaka-Sensei." Naruto said with a sigh as Kakashi just laughed.

"Mah mah the flash wanted to introduce you to kid flash before the big day."

Kakashi said as Naruto sighed, returning to watching over the bank.

"So How come we or I guess you don't have like a home city? You're always moving around… How do you do that anyways?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes wondering how Kakashi gets from Gotham to San Francisco so quickly.

"The how is complicated and a league secret the why is because I just don't feel like it I want to travel the world and see it… I never got much of a chance back home." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Two blurs seemed to choose this moment to arrive. The first and taller of them wore a full red spandex suit though it seemed like he had yellow boots. On his suiter were two lightning on his waist and one on each wrist. The only real thing you could tell about him was that he had green eyes.

The second and clearly the sidekick of the two He had spiky red hair, and a lean yet slightly muscular build. He wore a yellow suit with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes, with a symbol of a red lightning bolt within a white circle on his chest. He also had red goggles that he just pulled off his eyes which were also gree.

"Hey Jonin sorry we're late this must be your sidekick Kage right?" He asked looking at the young blonde while Kakashi simply nodded.

"Yup." Was all he said causing the Flash to sigh. "This is my sidekick kid flash." He said, causing the young redhead to give a wave with a "yo kid flash at your service."

"So you're the famous kid flash… Or speedy depending on who's reporting." Naruto said with a small snicker causing kid flash to laugh as well.

"Very funny kage… though I really wish they would stop mixing me and speedy up… oh well!" He said with a shrug as the flash and kakashi talked.

"So are you excited for the big day?" Naruto asked, causing kid flash to grin and nod.

"Of course! We're finally going to be super heroes!" He said with a large grin as Naruto grinned himself underneath his mask. Kakashi and Flash glanced at the two before they turned back to the bank discussing what they knew so far.

"Hey it's about time I think I see them making their move now." Kakashi said, catching the twos attention as they moved over to look at the bank. A zipline burst over an alleyway attaching to the roof of the bank as four men zipped across. Below two vans grinded to a halt in front of the bank as a group of maybe 10 men hopped out dressed in suits carrying guns.

"Seems to be a pretty big crew." Kid flash said as he pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

"Well it is the central bank of well central city." Kakashi said he pushed himself up off his knee stretching his body out a little bit as Naruto pulled a Kunai which had wire attached to it.

"Good luck!" Kid flash said before he zoomed off in a yellow blur down the side of the building as Flash sighed.

"Really wa-Kid…" He said before he began running off following Kid Flash while Kakashi shushined off.

"I really wish kakashi taught me the shushin." Naruto said with a sigh as he threw the kunai which embedded itself into the building tha towered over the bank. Pulling on the line he let himself fall over the edge of the building.

"I really wish kakashi taught me the shushin." Naruto said

Making his way over top of the bank Naruto let go of the wire doing a flip and landed on the banks roof just behind the four men.

"Did you hear that?" One of the masked men asked as another shrugged.

"Eh was probably the wind." He said as the lead man finished torching the hinges off the banks door.

"Looks like we're in." He said as Naruto made his move pulling out shuriken which spun on his fingers before he threw it into the first two mens clothing pinning them into the wall around the door causing the other two men to freeze.

"Who the fuck are you!" Shouted the other two men as they pointed their guns at Naruto who shrugged.

"I guess you could say I'm a shadow or maybe more fittingly kage." He said with a grin under his mask as he tossed a smoke grenade between them which instantly exploded covering the area in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell?" The other man shouted as Naruto began running through the smoke.

"Just fucking shoot him!" The other man shouted as they began shooting where Naruto used to be causing the boy to jump into the air kicking the first men in the head knocking him out.

Hearing the man drop with a thud the man turned firing towards Naruto who managed to make it underneath the barrel of the rifle which he promptly pushed into the air as he landed a chakra infused fist into the stomach of the man sending him flying through the missing door and into the stairwell where he hit the railing. A yellow flash made it's presence known not long after that as the smoke dissipated.

"Wow Kage you sure took a while!" Kid flash said with a grin as Naruto sighed.

"Dammit I was hoping for more action." Naruto said pouting under his mask as kid flash simply laughed at the teens misfortune.

"Well… You probably could have gotten them before they knocked the door off." Kakashi said, appearing in a shusin behind the two. Naruto quickly turned to the man pointing at him.

"YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME SHUSHIN!" He shouted causing Kakashi to chuckle lightly.

"Maa maa Kage I'll teach you eventually." Kakashi said with an eye smile as Flash finally joined them on the roof having picked up all the knocked out goons on the roof.

"Jounin, Kage I want to thank you for your guy's help tonight we'll see you in a couple days." Flash said with a grin as kakashi took this as it being time for them to get going. Kakashi gave a two finger salute before he and Naruto left by jumping to the roof tops.

(July 3rd 23:00 Naruto's House)

Naruto sat in the middle of a room that Minato and Kushina had just finished putting onto their house as an addition. Minato was busy drawing seals around him as his father worked in silence focused on the work around him.

"Seal!" Minato shouted suddenly as he had apparently finished his work a bright flash before it calmed down. Naruto had taken an interest in seals but he hadn't learned much about him yet. Apparently his mother and father thought he needed more practice in his handwriting which he didn't quite understand but he was working on his kanji ability.

"And we're done… I don't know why I didn't do this earlier but oh well." Minato said with a shrug as Naruto gave his father a confused look. "It's a Space-time seal that allows you to practice in this room without causing damage or being seen Me and you mother will make it more like a dojo until he can afford a much larger house but for now we can begin teaching you elemental jutsu… Luckily Kakashi had some Chakra paper." He said with a chuckle as he pulled out two sheets of paper handing one to Naruto.

Holding it in his hand Naruto looked at his father who channeled chakra into the small piece of paper which promptly split in half with one side burning causing Naruto to seemingly gain stars in his eyes.

"Whoa! Does that mean you have a Futon and Katon affinity?" Naruto asked as Minato nodded with a proud grin.

"Yup now you give it a try." Minato said motioning for Naruto to give it a try who promptly channeled chakra into the paper causing it to split in half as one side burned and the other one became damp.

"Three chakra natures? Wow! Thats awesome naruto!" Minato shouted with a large grin. "It looks like you got both mine and Kushina's chakra affinities though that's no real surprise." He said patting the teen on the head.

"So whats my next step?I really want to learn cool new jutsu!" Naruto asked as Minato looked at his watch.

"We'll start teaching you cool new jutsu tomorrow its midnight which means it's your big day." Minato said before he put his hand in the middle of seal motioning for Naruto to watch.

"If you ever want to use this room for training just come to his point and use a burst of chakra on the seal and it will activate and deactivate." Minato explained as Naruto just soaked it all up.

"Good night dad." Naruto said with a smile before they went their separate ways Naruto quickly falling asleep in his room.

(July 4th 2010 8:30)

An alarm clock rang in Naruto's room, awakening him with a start as he quickly turned it off with a grumble.

"Wait… Today is the day!" Naruto shouted quickly, throwing the covers off himself quickly as he hopped around the room quickly throwing on his hero outfit. Checking himself in the mirror, Naruto grinned at himself as he looked over everything, his mask hanging loosely at his neck.

Running out of his room Naruto ran face first into Kakashi who stumbled back slightly.

"Jeez Naruto are you in a hurry or something?" He asked teasingly as Naruto huffed.

"You know I'm in a hurry, Kakashi todays the day!" He shouted as Kakashi gave the teen a proud smile ruffling his hair.

"I know we're going to meet up with batman and robin and head to DC with them." Kakashi explained as they headed down the stairs grabbing a bite to eat. They sat in a comfortable silence as Minato and Kushina had most likely already left to do their own things.

"Jounin this is Batman we need your help in gotham Mr. Freeze is attacking a park." Batman's voice came from a communicator causing Kakashi to sigh.

"Lets get going it seems they need us." Kakashi said as he pulled him his face mask with Naruto doing the same before they headed out the back taking to the trees as they headed towards gotham.

Arriving on scene at the park rather quickly they watched as Batman knocked out Mr. freeze.

"Dangit I was hoping for some action." Naruto said as Robin chuckled.

"Should have been here soon Kage." He said as Batman plugged something in a plane flying overhead before coming to a halt.

"Well not that everyone is here we can get going to DC." Batman said as everyone boarded the Bat plane.

"This is so cool!" Naruto said in awe as he looked around the small plane.

"Isn't it?" Robin said as he took his seat Naruto followed suit as Kakashi and Batman took the pilot and co pilot seats.

"Batman this is Aquaman we just took down killer frost in pearl harbor heading for

DC now." Aquaman's voice came over the radio.

"This is Green arrow we just had a run in with icicle Jr. over in star city." The voice of Green Arrow said as well.

"Ice villains for you guys too? Weird I thought it was just an us thing we just took

captain cold her in central." Flash said, clearly running towards DC.

"Four Ice villains?" Batman said confusedly, looking to kakashi who just shrugged. "Weird." Was all he said after that.

(July 4th 14:00 EDT, Washington DC)

The batplane landed not too far away from the hall of justice allowing Naruto to get a good look of the large building with a look of awe. Robin also looked on happily that they were there.

"Hey guys!" The sidekick Naruto recognized as speedy said. He was donned in a yellow sixteenth century-style hat complete with feather, yellow gloves, boots, belt, and a red suit. He had a quiver on his back and his bow.

Green arrow walked up behind speedy the only thing you could tell about him was that he had a blonde mustache and wore a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest with three dark green oval-shaped fasteners, black pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a black strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold "G".

"So we're all here?" Another sidekick who was named Aquadlad said. Aqualad had light blond hair cut at the bottom, deep brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheekbones, and a lean build. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms. He also had also webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills that allow him to breathe underwater.

Aquadlad wore a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves. Finally he had a pack on his back that was carrying two metal handles.

"Not quite." Naruto said he was confused as to why Kid Flash was there yet.

"Man I knew we were going to be late!" Kid flash said from behind them as if on cue.

"Nice of you to join us Kid Flash." Naruto said with a smile that the teen happily returned. The large group began to walk towards the hall as tourists and reports watched snapping pictures.

"You see that? That's Jounin and his new sidekick Kage. Rumor is they have the same powers." One guys whispered to someone next to them.

"And? That's not too uncommon I mean flash and kid flash have the same powers." The other guy pointed out taking another picture.

"Have all four or I mean well five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid flash asked, causing Speedy to scowl.

"Don't call us SIDEkicks not after today." He said causing kid flash to rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry first time at the hall, I'm just a little overwhelmed ." He said as Robin piped up at that.

"Freeze was underwhelmed you're overwhelmed why can't anyone just be whelmed." Which caused Naruto to chuckle.

"Still going on about people not being whelmed?" Naruto asked as they finally entered the hall causing everyone to go silent. The site was breathtaking of the large statues of the founders of the league. The size of the hall was another factor as Naruto looked around in awe.

"Oh I guess that's why." Robin said as they came to a door that opened and out stepped the two heroes of the league Red tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Kage welcome." He said before turning around walking inside. Kid Flash and Robin fist bumped as they began to walk inside. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked pantry and of course the library." He told them as they entered a large room filled to the brim with books.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said with a light smile

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman said as a wall opened up a camera dropping down scanning the heroes. Robin Aqualad and Kidflash took one of the three seats while Naruto looked at the books and speedy just looked at the heroes. "We shouldn't be long."

"Recognized Batman 02, Aquadman 06, Flash 04, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16, Jounin 19."

"That's it?" Speedy's voice spoke up causing the group of justice leaguers to turn around and look at the teen. "You promised us a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." This only served to enrage Speedy even more as he motioned to the glass above them causing Naruto and the other sidekicks to spot the onlookers.

"Oh really? Who cares what side of the glass were on!" He shouted

"Roy you just need to be patient." Green arrow said, stepping forward to try and calm his partner.

"What I need is respect." He said in Green arrows face before turning back to the other teens. "They're treating us like kids worst like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!" He said as everyone looked between themselves with Naruto and robin sharing a glance. However they didn't motion that they agreed or disagreed with speedy.

"You're kidding right? Your playing their game? Why! Today was supposed to be THE day!.Step one of becoming full fledged members of the league." He finished.

"Well… Sure… But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Kid flash said sharing the general thought line of all the side kicks.

"Except the hall isn't the league's real HQ." He said getting shocked looks from everyone for various reasons. "I've bet they never told you its just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called the watchtower." He finished with a point to the sky. Green Arrow looked at Batman who simply crossed his arms in a disappointed manner.

"I know I know I just thought we could make an exception this one time." Green arrow said only for Batman to narrow his eyes at the man causing him to frown. "Or not." Aquaman took this moment to step forward.

"Your not helping your case. Stand down son or- " He began only for speedy to cut him off.

"Or what? You're going to send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his!" Speedy said giving Green Arrow a pointed look. "I thought I was his partner but… not any more." He said reaching for his hat before grabbing it and throwing it on the ground.

Everyone looked shocked at the teen Naruto just looked on sadly while looking at Kakashi who just gave Naruto a look that said they would talk about all this later. Speedy then turned around once again to look at the side kicks.

"Guess their right about you four… I don't even know why you're here in the first place." Speedy said, looking angrily at Naruto causing his eyes to narrow. "You're not ready." Was the last thing he said before leaving the room without even looking back.

Everyone watched him their own thoughts about the matter raging within as they processed what had just happened. Naruto was angry for being signaled out like but he didn't say anything besides balling his fist slightly.

Before anyone could really say anything or speak up an alarm was heard with the computer in the room reading out that a transmission was incoming. Superman popped up on the screen as everyone looked on.

"Superman to justice league. There has been a explosion at project cadmus its on fire." He told the room.

"I've had my suspicions about project cadmus this might be the per-." He was cut off by another voice.

"Zatara to justice league." A voice was heard as a man wearing what could only be described as a magician outfitted popped up on screen as well. "The sorcerer wotan is attempting to use the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full league response." He finished causing batman to frown.

"Superman?" He asked.

"It's a small fire." He told the caped crusader simply.

"Then cadmus can wait for all leaguers rondevu at zatara's coordinates ." He said

Pressing a few buttons on the keyboard. "Batman out."

All the teens looked eager to prove themselves and fight this threat however their hopes were quickly dashed as batman turned around.

"Stay put we'll be back soon." He said simply.

"Why! We're more than ready to prove ourselves!" Naruto shouted.

"You guys aren't ready but you will be soon." Kakashi said resting a hand on Naruto's shoulder who shrugged it off angrily. Kakashi gave Naruto a hurt look but didn't say anything as he walked into the teleporter leaving.

"This is a league mission." Aquaman said.

"And your not trained." Flash reinforced.

"Since when!" Kid Flash shouted angrily.

"I mean you're not trained to work with this team." He said pointing at the remaining leaguers.

"There will be other missions." Aquaman told the four remaining teens. "When you're ready."

"But for now stay put." Batman finished before they left with green arrow mentioning something to martian manhunter.

"When we're ready? How are we ever going to be ready when they treat us like… like sidekicks!" Kid Flash spat out angrily.

"My mentor… My king… I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said with a hurt look. Naruto stood off by himself. Robin walked up to him punching his shoulder .

"Trust us? They don't even trust us with the basics! They have a secret HQ in space!" Kid flash shouted angrily.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad said.

"I have a better question… Why didn't we leave with speedy?" Robin spoke up from next to Naruto.

"Because we hoped that they would tell us more or maybe treat us not like sidekicks." Naruto spat out bitterly as everyone gained an upset look knowing naruto's words rang true.

"What is… project cadmus?" Aqualad spoke up causing Robin to get a thoughtful look.

"Don't know… But I bet I can find out." He said gaining a grin as he walked over to the computer before typing on it.

"Access denied" Came from the computer causing robin to laugh.

"Wanna Bet." He said before typing on the keyboard again before the screen flashed green with binary code flashing along the screen. Before long it flashed that he had gained access.

"How did you do that?" Kid flash asked.

"Same system as the batcave." He said with a smirk before a video popped up on screen titled project cadmus. "Alright looks like it's a genetics lab here in DC. Thats all there is but if batmans suspicious, maybe we should investigate?" Robin suggested.

"Solve the case before they do… It would be poetic justice." Aqualad said. "But they did say to stay put."

"But that was for something different it's not like we're leaving DC." Naruto said with a grin under his mask.

"Well if you two are going to cadmus I'm in." Kid flash said with a grin the three looked at aqualad who seemed to be the last hold out.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" He said as everyone grins held.

"We didn't come here to stay sidekicks." Naruto said causing aqualad to return their grins.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Naruto shouted as everyone left the hall heading for Project Cadmus. They got there rather quickly to see Fire trucks and ambulances already on the seen. Two scientists were stuck in a window near the fire.

"Help!" shouted one of them.

"Stay put! We will get you down!" Shouted a firefighter through a megaphone. However an explosion ripped out from behind them throwing them out the window just as kid flash zoomed past. Running up the side of the building he grabbed the scientists throwing them up to the roof before he lost his footing.

Falling down he quickly grabbed the window sill as the firefighters finally got a good look at him.

"Hey its flash boy!" He shouted causing Kid flash to grumble.

"Its kid flash! Why is that so hard to remember?" Meanwhile Naruto Robin and Aqualad arrived on the scene.

"So smooth." Robin joked as aqualad surveyed the scene.

"Does He always run ahead?" He asked.

"Yes… Yes he does." Naruto said he was still sad he didn't get more action at the bank.

"We need a plan… we-" Aqualad was cut off as he noticed Robin running ahead with a laugh as he hoped up onto the fire truck before grappling onto the ladder and into the the window. Robin Promptly pulled kid flash up as Aqualad looked to where Naruto was.

"Well at least-" He noticed Naruto had also run ahead before running up the side of the building and into the window.

"Show off." Kid flash said as aqualad rushed forward pulling out what he had on his back.

"I need to borrow this." He said simply as his tattoos glowed blue before the water rushed around him and he went to the roof.

"Step aboard! Now." Aqualad told the scientists who promptly hopped onto the water. Aqualad quickly moved downwards hopping onto the open window and sending the scientists to the ground safely.

"Thanks for the help." Aqualad told robin once he found him working away on a computer. Naruto was looking through the room for any evidence and Kid flash was sorting through a drawer.

"You handled it besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?" Robin told Aqualad who left the room. Looking down a hallway he spotted a man looking creature with horns as it closed.

"There was something in the?" He said not sure what to say.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid flash said as he moved over to the elevator.

"This is wrong." Robin said as he looked up the elevator. "It's an express elevator theirs not enough floors for something like this." He said causing Naruto and Aqualad to look at each other before they both pulled on the doors. It opened to show a rather long elevator shaft longer than what would be possible for a building of its size.

"And that's probably why." Naruto said looking downwards robin pulled out his grappling hook shooting it at the top before jumping off and flying downwards. After Robin was far enough away aqualad jumped on followed by kid flash while Naruto just ran down the side.

"Man your powers are so cool I wish I could stick to walls." Kid flash said to Naruto who chuckled.

"Its a very secret ninja art." He said making a fake ninja hand sign. Robin came to a halt around floor 26 as he looked back upwards.

"That's far as she goes." He said hoping onto the ledge catching himself as aqualad hopped on giving kidflash a hand. Taking a seat on the ledge Robin proceeded to hack into something.

"Bypassing security… Now." He said to aqualad who opened the doors allowing the group inside as Naruto hopped onto the ledge. Kid flash proceed to speed ahead.

"Kid wait!" Aqualad shouted before he came to a sliding halt the sound of stomping could be heard. Naruto quickly hopped over pulling Kid flash out of the way of a hoove.

"Thanks! I think my life flashed before my eyes." He said as they watched the weird looking elephant like creatures stomp pass.

"Nooo nothing weird happening here." Aqualad said sarcastically. Continuing forward they came to another door which robin promptly hacked into while Naruto and Aqualad watched their backs.

"Ok I'm officially whelmed." Robin said as they looked at a large room filled with vials of creatures releasing electricity.

"This must be how they keep this whole place secret and off the grid! By producing their own electricity." Kid flash said looking around.

"They must be made just for this." Robin said as Naruto looked in awe at the weird looking creatures.

"Even the name is a clue. The cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth." he said as he looked around. Robin came to a panel as he pulled a wire from his.

"And this cadmus makes new life as well. And let's find out why." He said as he typed on the keyboard. "They call them genomorphs… Whoa look at the stats on these things! Telepathy super strength claws?" He said flashing through different builds of the creatures.

"Their building an army but for who!" Kid flash shouted.

"Here's a weird file… Project Kr but it's triple encrypted I can't get into it." Robin said.

"Kr? Like kryptonite?" Naruto asked, causing Robin to look at the teen.

"Don't move!" A voice shouted as a large man wearing a blue armored suit and a golden helmet came in. "Wait Robin? Aqualad? Kid flash… and Kage right?" He said confused looking at the four.

"At least someone got your name right." Naruto said with a snicker.

"I know you… Guardian a hero?" Aqualad said.

"I do my best." He said simply.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm chief of security." he said simply as well. "We can call the justice league to figure this out."

"You think the justice league is going to approve of you making weapons?" Kid flash asked.

"Weapons? What are you?" He said as the horns of the genomorph on his shoulder glowed red. "Take them down! Hard!" He shouted suddenly, the genomorphs charging forward. Robin quickly threw a smoke pellet down flooding the room with smoke before zipping over the large group.

"I forgot how many of the same gadgets we have.." Naruto said before ducking under a claw as he punched a genomorph away. Kid flash jumped away from a claw dodging backwards before running up a wall and over the genomorph knocking two over before he springboarded hitting another one into the smoke.

Aqualad had a genomorph on him which he threw into a wall only to be hit in the back by a guardian which knocked him into the wall. Guardian was immediately on him holding his elbow to aqualads neck. Grunting his tattoos glowed blue once again zapin guardian with electricity.

The three quickly ran out the way that guardian entered with Naruto placing an explosion tag which quickly detonated, blocking the way behind them. They quickly found robin who was hacking into a door as the alarms went off.

"Thanks for the help robin." Naruto said with a deadpan.

"I thought you guy's were behind me." He said as the door opened revealing an elevator. The group of four quickly entered as genomorphs came running down the hall only for the doors to close a bunch of them thudding against it.

Looking up Naruto noticed that they were going down instead of up.

"Hey I could be wrong but shouldn't we be going up to leave?" He asked as Kid flash nodded in agreement.

"But project Kr is down on sublevel 52." Robin told them.

"We're in way too deep." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Maybe we should contact the league?" Aqualad said as the elevator came to a halt revealing a fleshy looking hall.

"Well… we're already here." Kid flash said as they ran out of the elevator aqualad following with an exacerbated sigh. Coming to a fork the group looked at their options.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked, looking at robin.

"Bizarre looking hallway 1 or bizarre hallway number 2." Robin said looking at the two ways.

"Halt!" shouted a genomorph before his horns glowed red and two containers flew up before flying at the group from one of the hallways. The barrels exploded behind them causing the team to quickly start running down the other hallway.

"Their heading for project Kr!" They heard the voice shout as more footsteps could be heard. Kid flash ran ahead before bumping into a female scientist that came out of a door labeled "Project Kr".

Seeing the doors were closing Kid flash looked around before shoveling a triangular container in the doorway halting it from fully closing.

"Hurry!" Was all he said as he slipped inside the other three not far behind him. Naruto looked behind them as the other three entered seeing genomorphs on his tail he kicked the door stopper out of the way.

"The door is disabled." Robin informed everyone.

"Which means we're trapped…" Aqualad pointed out.  
"Hey guys… Take a look at this." Kid flash said catching everyones attention as the lights flicked on to show a teen who looked like a young version of Superman in a tube with Kr on it wearing a white spandex suit and the superman logo.

"You were right it was Kr from kryptonite… It's probably a clone!" Robin said as he began to hack once more.

"Weapon designation Superboy a clone grown in… 16 weeks! Made with DNA from superman." Robin said looking at more information.

"I doubt he just gave them the DNA." Naruto said to everyone.

"And I doubt the big guy knows about this." Kid flash pointed out.

"His suit allows him to absorb radiation from the sun 24/7…" Robin said as Naruto looked at three genomorphs above superboy.

"What about these guys?" He asked, confused.

"Looks like they're giving him an education." He told the group.

"And most likely making him a slave." Naruto spat out, still remembering the land of waves.

"I think we should contact the league." Aqualad said as Robin tried to get a signal.

"Looks like we're in too deep… literally." Kid flash said with a sigh.

"This is wrong, we should free him." Aqualad said as everyone nodded.

"Robin do your thing." Naruto said as the boy wondered quickly as he opened the tub. They watched superboy as he slowly seemed to wake up aqualad watched the horns grow red causing his eyes to narrow.

"Something doesn't feel right." Was all he got off before superboy slammed into him taking him to the group punching the teen in the face.

"Wait! Hold on!" Kid flash shouted as everyone ran over Kid flash grabbing Super boys face and Robin and Naruto grabbing onto his head.

"We're trying to help you!" Naruto managed to get out as he struggled. However Superboy managed to slip his arm out of the hold punching Kid flash through a tub knocking him out.

"I don't want to do this!" Robin shouted as he placed smoke pellets in his mouth, choking the teen as Naruto threw him off Aqualad. Sliding to a halt he looked at robin who shouted a taser at the clone who simply grabbed onto the wires that shocked him pulling the boy wonder towards him. Hitting him in the face Robin grunted as he fell onto the floor super boy stomping on his chest.

Naruto quickly jumped over punching Superboy in the face which promptly got knocked to the side before he pushed against Naruto's fist. Seeing this wasn't working Naruto grabbed his hands together delivering a strong chakra enhanced swing to super boys face knocking him off robin who had already passed out.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Naruto shouted as Aqualad quickly charged forward grabbing onto the superboy trying to shock him into submission. However he jumped into the ceiling loosening Aqualads grip as he slipped off falling to the ground knocked out.

Naruto looked at Superboy who said nothing as he rushed forward throwing a punch which Naruto ducked under as he delivered a punch to Superboy's stomach. However he was clocked in the head by a punch from Superboy. Feeling dizzy, Naruto stumbled backwards. The last thing he saw was a first heading for his face as he was knocked out.

** And chapter three is done! I didn't think I would put episode one in here but I decided it would work out best this way. Sorry It took so long to get out work has just kept me busy. This and the next chapter will be the only two that will heavily follow the episodes before they start to diverge more.**

** So anyways what are you're guy's thoughts? Did you like it? Anything that should or could be fixed? Please Favorite and follow! And please leave a review!**

** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze101 out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Do you want to see the sun?

Chapter 4: Don't You Want to See the Sun?

(Unknown Location)

In the middle of a room filled with screens stood a man who had long brown colored hair tied in the back in a ponytail. He wore a standard white lab coat, glasses, brown sandals and had slight wrinkles on his face and streaks of white in his hair.

He paced for a while before all at once the screens came down to show black figures on white backgrounds.

"You requested a meeting with the light doctor Desmond?" one of the voices asked.

"Yes sorry to disturb you so late in the night-" He began only to be cut off.

"Just make your report." A voice snapped

"Yes of course! Well as you have heard there was a small fire that's cause is still under investigation. However this fire caused some… unwanted eyes to come and investigate. Four sidekicks Robin, Kidflash, Aqualad and Kage breached security and released the weapon… the superboy. Whoever he is under our control and as ordered turned on his would be saviors. The four are contained and we don't believe the league know their here… Ah what… should I do with them?" He asked

"Clone them the subtituties will serve the light and only the light." The original voice informed the doctor.

"And the originals?" He asked.

"Dispose of them… Leave no trace." The main voice finished before the lights turned off and the screens moved back upwards. Doctor desmond grimaced before turning on his heel and walked towards project Kr.

(Cloning facility)

"Ti- is shor-.W...p… wa up… WAKE UP! You must awaken now!" A voice called out waking the four sidekicks up with a start. Standing before them was Superboy who seemed to be watching them.

"What?" Naruto asked confused as to why he stood there staring at them.

"What do you want!" Kid flash shouted which only seemed to anger superboy. "Stop staring it's creeping me out!." Kid flash shouted.

"Hey kf maybe we should anger the guy who can kill us with a stare?" Robin suggested.

"I think I have to side with Robin on this one." Naruto spoke up looking between the four of them.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad spoke up trying to mediate between the five of them.

"Yeah and you turned on us!" Kid flash shouted.

"Kid please be quiet now I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions." Aqualad said Naruto looked to Robin as he noticed a lockpick shoot out of his glove and he began to work on the looks around them.

"We-ll what if I… hm… What if I wasn't?" Superboy spoke for the first time.

"He can talk?" Kid flash asked causing Naruto to want to smack his face if his hands weren't bound above his head.

"Yes HE can." Superboy spat out.

"Smooth Kid… Smooth." Naruto said as everyone glared at the speedster who looked to everyone else.

"What? It's not like I said it?" He tried to defend himself with.

"The genomorphs… they thought you telepathically." Aqualad spoke up once again.

"They taught me much. I can read… write… I know the name of things." He said causing Naruto to frown.

"But you've never actually seen any of these things have you?" Naruto commented, causing Superboy to frown.

"Images have been implanted in my mind." He said simply. "But… No I have not seen them."

"Do you know what or who you are?" Aqualad asked.

"I am the superboy a genomorph… A clone of the DNA of the superman meant to replace him should he perish… to destroy him should he turn from the light." He said a determined look growing on his face.

"To be like superman… Is a worth aspiration. But like superman you deserve a life of your own… Beyond your solar suit… Beyond your pod… Beyond cadmus." Aqualad said soothingly.

"I live because of cadmus! It's my home!" Superboy shouted defiantly.

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." Robin told Superboy.

"Ah I'm pretty sure it's after midnight… But we can show you the moon!" Kid flash interjected.

"We can show you… Introduce you to superman." Aqualad told superboy who grew a look on his face of hope.

"An old friend told me you only grow strong… and happy when you have precious people to you." Naruto said to superboy who began to think.

"All lies only cadmus makes you strong.. And they won't be able to show you anything as they will be predisposed." Desmond's voice spoke up. "Activate the cloning process." He ordered.

"I think I'll pass the batcave is crowded enough as is." Robin shouted at desmond.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" Desmond shouted angrily

"Why does he get to call supe an it?" Kid flash said indignantly. Guardian walked up to superboy laying a hand on his shoulder. The clone looked guardian before looking to the team again.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded, causing Superboy to shake off guardians' hand staring him down.

"Don't start thinking now." Desmond said as the genomorphy on superboys shoulder gained glowing red horns. "You see you're not a real boy… Your a weapon and you belong to me… or well cadmus but its the same thing. Now get back in your pod!" Desmond commanded, causing superboy to turn and walk away. Desmond looked to the same female scientist that kid flash knocked over earlier nodding his head.

Seeing it was time she typed on the keyboard causing two arms with needles to rise in the four pods. Stabbing into the sidekicks it began to electrocute them as they all screamed in pain. Blood began to be drawn draining in a glass ball below them.

"Where's double X?" Desmond asked as the telepathic genomoph they had encountered appeared from the shadows startling the scientist. "Oh there you are lurking as usual. Get the genomorphs downloading their memories… and when that's done delete the source material." He ordered.

Shouting through the pain Naruto began to whisper.

"Superboy… I hope you can hear us as I said earlier you only become strong when you have people precious to protect. And I truly believe it makes you happy to have those who you care for. We can be those people for you. You are your own being you can follow your path." He said before succumbing to the pain. Superboy continued to walk down the hall way deep in thought at hearing Naruto's words. Aqualad had watched Narutos lips before he spoke up finishing Naruto's train of thought

"Person or weapons… Just ask yourself what would superman do?" He asked, causing the clone to stop in its tracks. Looking backwards he steeled himself, turning around he moved quickly for the door before ripping it off. The electricity died down allowing the teens to breath superboy threw the door behind him.

"I told you to return to your pod!" Desmond shouted angrily at being disobeyed as everyone moved to subdue him however the teen? just pushed them away.

"Don't give me orders." Super boy said looking down at the doctor turning his direction he continued towards the pods.

"Ah are you here to help us or fry us?" Kid flash asked causing super boy to squint.

"Huh? I don't seem to have heat vision so i guess helping is my only option." Superboy said simply.

"Was that a joke?" Naruto asked confused. "Well at least he has a sense of humor… Also if you wanted a clone you could have just asked." Naruto said as he closed his eyes molding his chakra before a cloud of smoke enveloped the pod he was in.

"How did he do that?" Kid flash asked as the pod cracked before exploding as a bunch of naruto's fell spewed out and onto the ground dispersing.

"No clue." Robin said as he unhooked the restraints jumping out. "Ugh finally, lucky batman isn't here or he'd have my head for how long that took." robin lamented.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" Kid flashed asked in a deadpan. "The whole league will have our heads after tonight!" Kid flash finished as Robin pressed a button opening the pods.

"Eh… Wouldn't be the first time I've had people after my head." Naruto joked as the clones popped away.

"Seriously what are your powers?" Kid flash asked.

"Free Aqualad! I'll get kid mouth." Robin told Super man.

"Don't give me orders either." the clone spat before hoping up to aqualad breaking the restraints. The atlantian gave him a relieved and thankful look.

"Thank you." Was all the was said as superboy nodded. The now five teens ran to the door as desmond looked on angrily.

"You won't escape cadmus! I'll have you in pods before morning." He said As Naruto and robin turned with Robin pulling out two explosive batarangs and Naruto two Kunai with explosive tags.

"That guy is not whelmed… Not whelmed at all." Robin stated as the two threw their explosives, which detonated not long after impact blowing up the pods and their DNA.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid flash asked.

"That's a good question…" Naruto said as they continued their escape down the hallways.

"We are still 42 levels below ground." Aqualad stated simply. "But if we can make the elevator!" He said as growling began to be heard. Up ahead the same genomorphs that nearly stomped on Kidflash came out from separate hallways. Coming to a halt they turned around to see more coming out of what seemed to be biotic pods.

Turning around they saw the large genomorph come closer raising its hands in the air before brining them down causing the team to hope back. Naruto, Robin, Aqualad and kidflash looked for their openings as aqualad jumped over a fist and one of the creatures with Robin using its horn to flip over it. Kid flash ran along the side of the hallway while Naruto jumped to the ceiling springboarding off.

However Superman steeled himself before jumping at one of the creatures with a roar punching it in the face before being smacked to the ground. Turning back to team saw Superman trying to fight the creatures.

"Superboy! The goal is escape not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad shouted causing Superboy to roar once again.

"You want escape!" He shouted, picking up one of the large creatures by the hand throwing it into the last two and creating a blockage. Turning the team kept running before coming up the elevator once more.

Looking upwards Kid Flash jumped to the otherside as robin shot his grappling hook the teen speedster grabbed onto his leg. Superboy grabbed Aqualad attempting to fly upwards with Naruto hoping from ledge to ledge making his way upwards quickly.

"I can't fly. Superman can fly." The clone suddenly stated as he lost momentum before He began to fall. Naruto asked quickly throwing a kunai deep into the wall which Aqualad grabbed onto.

"But you can leap tall buildings in a single bound! Still cool." Kid flash said trying to cheer the clone up. The elevator began to stir causing robin to look up.

"Guys this will have to be our exit!" He shouted as Superman punched out the doors, the team quickly jumping inside a rather normal looking hallway for a change. The elevator tore past them as they continued to run more genomorphs quickly catching up to them.

Superboy suddenly looked deep in thought before his head shot up looking to an intersection ahead.

"Turn left!" He shouted.

"Left!" Kid flash shouted as they rounded the corner.

"Right!" He shouted again the team coming quickly to a deadend with a vent.

"Great directions supe! Are you trying to get us repodded?" Kid flash shouted.

"No! Don't apologize, this is perfect!" Robin shouted as he motioned for naruto to open the vent. Quickly jumping upwards he stuck the ceiling ripping the cover off motioning for everyone to hope in. Robin went first followed by Kid Flash, then Aqualad and Superboy finally Naruto followed them as they crawled through the vents.

"At this rate we're never going to get out!" Kid flash lamented as Superboy stopped looking backwards. Naruto's ears twitched as he looked backwards as well.

"Did you hear that?" He asked as Naruto nodded hearing the claws of genomorphs clanging within the vents. Continuing on quickly they finally came to an exit into a hallway with robin typing on his wrist computer.

"And with that I hacked the motion sensor." He said triumphantly.

"Sweet!" Kid flash said.

"But there's still plenty of genomorphs blocking our way out." Naruto said to the team.

"Yeah and I finally have room to move!" Kid flash said as he pulled his goggles downwards over his eyes. Turning around he busted through a door and into a stairwell running upwards. Spotting genomorphs making their way downwards Kidflash sped up blowing them over. Naruto meanwhile was jumping upwards going level to level by the railing while the rest of the team ran.

"More behind us!" Robin shouted as Superboy stopped turning around. Bringing his foot up he stomped causing the stairs to give way and fall. Turning around he kept running upwards with the rest of the team.

Finally reaching the top floor the alarms began to flare as the doorway to the hall shut down and the hall turned red. Kid flash ran into said door way with a bang falling on his head with a hmph.

"Looks like they cut us off from the street." Aqualad commented.

"Thanks… My head hadn't noticed." He said rubbing it. Superboy walked past him punching the door which didn't budge aqualad trying to help him pull it apart. Robin attempted to hack the security while Naruto watched their backs.

"Hey ah guys we got company!" He said as genomorphs began to pour in.

"Damnit I can't hack it fast enough." Robin stated.

"This way!" Robin shouted, kicking open a door as they ran through only to be greeted by more genomorphs and Guardian. Quickly seeing they were surrounded everyone got into their stances with naruto forming his favorite hand seal ready to even the odds. Suddenly all of their horns glowed red as all the teens went limp falling to the ground.

"_Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs our brother superboy should make up his own mind_." The voice that had awoken them stated telepathically. Super boy looked up looking to the genomorph double X.

'_It was you!'_ He said to the genomorph.

'_Yes brother… I set the fire and lured them down into cadmus and awoke them when they were in danger_.' He stated.

'_And guided me! Why?_' He asked, confused.

'_Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers showing us the way to freedom.'_ He finished as the genomorph on guardians shoulder hoped off and away.

"What's going on?" He asked as everyone began to stir and rise.

_'What is your choice, brother?_' He asked the clone.

"I… choose… freedom!" He stated his choice clear in his mind.

"Feels like… fog lifting." Guardian said.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked.

"Go I will deal with Desmond." He told the teens simply ready to let them leave.

"I think not." Desmond spoke up holding a vial of blue liquid. "Project blockbuster will give me the power required to restore order to cadmus." He said as he drank the liquid. His body began to convulse as he groaned in pain falling to the ground his shirt burst as his body suddenly expanded. His eyes turned red and his skin seemed to rip away and turn grey. Roaring he stared down the 5 teens and guardian who stared at him back ready to fight.

"Everyone back!" guardian shouted as he charged towards the once doctor only to be slammed to the side. With a roar superboy ran towards Desmond punching him in the face. Desmond punched him back, knocking him down but superboy quickly retaliated with a couple of quick punches. However a strong punch from Desmond sent him sliding to the ground however he didn't stay down long.

Hoping upwards he moved to slam Desmond into the ground only for the scientist to jump up and slam him through the ceiling creating a large hole.

"Ok. Thats one way to burst through the ceiling." Robin said as he shot his grappling hook with kid flash grabbing onto them the two being pulled up. Naruto simply hooped up landing in a crouch.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad as he hopped up landing next to Naruto. Superboy seemed to be in a garpel that he attempted to break free from however Desmond threw him towards the group and into naruto sending them sliding backwards. Everyone retreated their position trying to think of a plan as he roared once again.

Kid flash ran forward sliding underneath a punch and through his legs distracting blockbuster as he turned to look at kid flash. Looking back he saw both Aqualad and Superboy flying towards him landing a punch and sending him flying over Kid Flash onto the ground.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid flash quipped as Robin hopped over Kid Flash throwing batarang at the once man which he knocked away as he tried to force himself up.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted as he formed a clone which helped him form a rasengan. Hopping into the air he primed his arm back to slam the ball of chakra into the creature's back only to be knocked away, the rasengan slamming into a pillar instead.

Superboy stood in front of blockbuster ready to punch the mad scientist only for him to pick up superboy and slam him into a different pillar. Punching him a couple times, blockbusters arm was caught by Aqualad with water as he pulled himself forward. His water quickly turned into a mace which he tried to slam into blockbusters face. However he caught it throwing Aqualad into the ground and Superboy into another pillar.

Running around Kid Flash ran towards Blockbuster in an effort to keep him from

slamming his foot onto aqualad only to be pulled by the arm and thrown into aqualad sending them flying into one of the pillars supporting the room. Looking upwards Aqualad watched as Blockbuster grabbed him pulling him through the pillar. However Naruto was quickly in support landing a chakra enhanced kick to the scientist's head sending him stumbling backwards.

"Of course!" Robin said watching the room shake and rumble pulling up a map of the room he looked to Kid Flash. "Kf get over here!" He shouted for the teen who quickly ran to his side. Blockbuster pickuped up Naruto by the head slamming him into a wall as he went to punch the teen only for superboy to punch him in his kidneys and jumping onto his back holding his head. Blockbuster seemed to forget about naruto who landed on his hand and knees in pain. Throwing the boy through another pillar destroying it as the room shaked again.

"Got it?" Robin asked to Kid Flash who got the idea that robin had come up with.

"Got it." He said before running off.

"Go." Robin replied and Kid flash ran over near Blockbuster who had picked up superboy over his. Taking a leap he punched the creature's face and a wad of cloth getting onto his fist.

"Got your nose!" He shouted pointing at the thing on his hand as blockbuster dropped superboy going to smash kid flash and began to run away.

"Kage! Aqualad, superboy!" Robin shouted motioning them to come over to him.

"Come and get me, you incredible bulk!" Kid flash shouted as he moved out of the way of a fist which slammed into a pillar. A piece of rock hit Kid flash who knocked him down and Blockbuster was quickly on him attempting to slam his fists into the speedster who rolled out of the way before continuing to run around.

"This one and that one!" Robin shouted Pointing to the last two pillars. Aqualad took a mace to one and Superboy punched the other while Kid flash dodge past a punch on another pillar. "Kage!" Robin shouted as he pulled out exploding batarangs and Naruto pulled out some explosive tags.

Both planted them at the top of the pillars with robin drawing a large X in the middle of the room with chalk. Aqualad sprayed some water over the X with Kid flash sliding to a halt over it. Blockbuster charged towards Kid flash only for Naruto and Superboy to jump at him landing a combined punch knocking the creature on its back.

Quickly hoping out of the way Aqualad sent electricity through the water shocking blockbuster who roared in pain.

"Move!" Robin shouted as his batarangs turned on and Naruto formed a ram sign the explosive tags beginning to fizzle before everything exploded at once. The entire room shaked and rumbled before the ceiling fell in and onto blockbuster. The five teens tried to make it out of the way but Super boy pulled down robin and aqualad did the same to Kid flash protecting them while Naruto covered his head.

The entire building seemed to collapse on the group covering them in rubble. However Super boys hand popped out pulling pieces of debris off everyone. Everyone breathed heavily as the adrenaline finally soothed itself.

"We… did it!" Aqualad said through breaths looking a the three teens he had come to cadmus with.

"What can I say? We're awesome!" Naruto said with a weak chuckle.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked with a grin his or well everyones uniforms were torn as Kid Flash and Robin held their sides in pain. Superboy walked over towards Blockbuster who laid knocked out under a piece of the ceiling.

"See?" Kid flash spoke up, gaining the clone's attention as he pointed to the moon. "The moon." He said as everyone stared upwards at it, thankful in their own way. Suddenly a figure could be seen.

"Oh. and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid flash asked as the whole league started to appear. Those who could fly landed on the outskirts of the crater with one of the green lanterns dropping off Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Finally Kakashi. Finally the flash came running in standing behind the Batman who walked towards Superman who stood before the group.

Nothing was said for a while as the league stared down at the five teens before superboy walked forward towards Superman. Pulling his torn suit upwards he showed the man of steel the same symbol he had on his chest. Superboy looked onwards at him with hope in his eyes which were quickly dashed as superman's eyes shone with confusion before steeling themselves.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman spoke up, Kid Flash walked forward besides Superboy.

"He doesn't like being called an it." He said to Batman and superboy looked down in anger.

"I'm superman's clone." He said, suddenly shocking everyone in the league as they looked amongst themselves.

"Start talking." Batman told them as he narrowed his eyes. The heroes explained everything they had done leading up to this moment. About what they knew of cadmus and the experiments that were happening there. Some of the leaguers took blockbuster with the green lantern carrying him in a bobble.

Once their story was done the teens stood amongst themselves not saying a word while the members of the league talked amongst themselves. Naruto meanwhile was looking at his tattered clothing with a sigh. His flak jacket was all but ruined with his sleeves being tattered and large cuts all along his chest.

Superboy looked towards Superman hoping for any kind of interaction. Martian Manhunter caught this look as he placed a hand on superman's shoulder. Looking back towards the teen who looked away before looking back. Superman looked back at wonder woman as he seemed to sigh before turning and walking towards superboy.

Coming before the teen he sighed as he looked before his clone and he supposed his son as well.

"We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you." Superman said to superboy. "The league will, I mean… For now, I'd better make sure they get that blockbuster creature squared away." Superman finished before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted shocked superman looked back towards them and at Naruto who suddenly felt on the spot but he steeled forward. "Are you really just going to leave like that? Superboy needs you! You're the closest thing he will probably ever get to a father or maybe even just an older brother. He needs guidance in how to use his powers… He needs someone precious to him." Naruto said the thoughts of the people in his life flashing before him. Naruto didn't say anything else his piece said .

"You gave me much to think about Kage… Thank you…" Superman said as he looked at his clone sadness flashed in his eyes. "We'll… We'll ah talk soon." He said before flying off.

"Cadmus Will be investigated all 52 levels." Batman's voice spoke up from behind the teens catching their attention. "But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." Flash spoke up cutting off Batman.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked justice league systems, disobey direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again" He finished everyone shared a look before aqualad spoke for them.

"I am sorry, but we will." He spoke for all of them.

"Aqualad, Stand down." Aquaman spoke up.

"Always quick to action." Kakashi spoke up with a tired sigh.

"Apologies, my king, but no." He said with a salute Aquaman looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall the four of you-" The flash spoke up only to be cut off.

"The five of us." Naruto spoke up.

"And it's not about our treatment at the hall." Kid flash spoke up.

"Batman… We're ready to use what you taught us." Robin spoke up almost pleading with his mentor. "Or why teach us at all?"

"You always told me to use my head jounin and investigate to look underneath

underneath." Naruto said to his older brother, who just sighed knowing it would be a long night.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy spoke up suddenly having been quiet most of this time. "It's simple… Get on board or get out of the way." He finished as all five of them stood defiantly staring down the members of the league. Batmans eyes narrowed as he thought for a moment.

"I'll give you my answer in five days." He told them before everyone split up going their own ways.

"Superboy you can stay with me for now." Kid Flash told superboy who nodded gratefully.

(July 8th, 8:04 EDT, Mount Justice)

"This cave war the original secret sanctuary of the justice league." Batman said and people were moving things around the cave. It had been an interesting five days as everyone prepared in their own way for what batman was going to say.

Everyone was wearing their street clothes Kid flash wore brown slacks and a white long sleeve shirt under a blue button up. Robin wore black jeans with an orange sweater and a black jacket and finally black glasses. Superboy wore jeans with a black shirt and the Superman symbol on it. Lastly aqualad wore dark blue jeans with a blue sweater with dark shoulders and Naruto wore jeans with an orange zipped up jacket.

"We're calling into service again since the five of you are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." He paused before turning and looking at them once again. "You'll do it on league terms. Red tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor with Black Canary providing training with Jounin. I will provide you with missions.

"Real missions?" Robin asked as Naruto looked at Kakashi giving him the sign he would not stand for D-rank type missions again.

"Yes real missions… but covert." Batman told them.

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff theres a reason we have these big targets on our chest." Flash said pointing to the lightning bolt.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman spoke up.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman told them before they looked at each other.

"Six? I'm only counting five here." Naruto spoke up as batman motioned to the teleporter in the cave.

"This is martian manhunter's niece. Miss martian." Aquaman informed them as a girl with green-skinned with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair. She wore a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with a blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

"Hi." She said with a wave and a smile.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash said to robin before looking back to miss martian. "Uh, welcome aboard. I'm Kid flash. That's robin, aqualad and Kage but don't worry about forgetting their names." He said with a grin.

"I'm honored to be included." She said with a small smile the four walked over as Superman stood awkwardly.

"Hey superboy come meet Miss M." Robin said waving Superboy over.

"I like your jacket by the way." She said to Naruto with a smile as her shirt turned to orange which caused Naruto to return the smile. "And I like your symbol." She said, causing superboy to smile as robin nudged him.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said with a smile as the leaguers began to leave.

"So what is everyone's real names?" Kid Flash asked. "I'll go first. I'm Wally west." He said with a smile.

"I'm Kaldur'ahm but you can just call me Kaldur." Aqualad spoke up, returning the smile.

"You guys can just call me megan when we're off mission." Miss Martian said with a light smile of her own.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze." He said with a light smile.

"I thought it was Uzumaki?" Robin spoke up as everyone looked at him confused.

"Ah don't worry about it me and Naruto just know each other from school." Robin explained causing more confusion. "Well this isn't whelming." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"By the way are those scars on your cheeks?" Megan asked.

"Oh ah… No, they're kinda like birthmarks." Naruto explained rubbing the back of his head looking at dick.

"Are you going to give your own name?" Naruto asked as Robin thought for a moment.

"I'm… Dick Greyson." He said revealing his actual name as everyone looked to superboy.

"I'm just superboy I guess?" He said he didn't have his own name.

"We'll figure something out for you, don't worry." He said with a light smile as he looked at his fellow teammates.

**And chapter 4 is done and the team is formed! I hope everyone enjoyed as we start to speed along with the season I'll try to have missions and story of my own mixed in so yeah! Please if you enjoyed favorite and follow and leave a review about what you liked or what could be done better!**

** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze101 out!**


End file.
